Falling stars
by I Do Not Stumble For Thy
Summary: Rose and Bella were stars, until a meteoroid hit them and they fell to earth. Their job now is to kill vampires. They forgot they're old names, now Rose is Artemis and Bella is Athena. Different pov's.


Sitting on the edge of immortality does something for you. It convinces and bewilders the mind. If you stumble you will surely be caught. Human isn't good enough. In my life? You have to be stronger than your opponent. I am neither vampire, nor human. Meet Athena Sword. A famous beauty, who is an undercover vampire slayer. Yet, I can take on hundreds of vampires, before I have to rest.

o

"1, 2, 3, 4." Artemis Fire, my best friend, fellow vamp slayer and singer said. We were practicing for our new album "_They're coming,"_ We started to sing "Help I'm Alive…"

I tremble,

They're gonna eat me alive

If I stumble

They're gonna eat me alive

Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

Hard to be soft, tough to be tender

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer

If you're still alive

My regrets are few.

If my life is mine,

what shouldn't I do?

I get wherever I'm going,

I get whatever I need

while my blood's still flowing

and my heart still beats.

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer

Hard to be soft, tough to be tender

Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer.

We could easily relate to the song, not that our fans know that. Artemis and I have been chased by vampires countless times, but we were something stronger, faster and more beautiful. We were stars, who crashed on earth by a meteoroid. The sun, our mother, Elena, told us our job was to stop vampires from killing humans. In a way, Artie and I were sirens. Vampires were attracted to us, male and female. Our scent was that of heaven.

Artemis was a beautiful blonde, with full red lips. Her tall figure, accented by big breasts and hips. Which made any gender drool. I was a petit chestnut haired beautie, with light and dark brown, blonde and red streaks. My pink lips were extremely kissable. I too had a nice figure.

We were opposites in looks, except for our eyes, which were a pretty purple. If we were hungry, our eyes started to fade into lilac, when we weren't a dark violet. We didn't eat, we bathed in starlight. We didn't sleep either. We were both the most attractive people you'd ever find. No one could find words near us, and our music was bliss to their ears.

"Athhhhhhhennnnnaa." screamed Artemis. "We're on stage in 10 freaking hours AND WE'RE NOT READY." Oh darn. We need to shower, do hair and find our outfits, in that amount of time. Shoot me now. Well technically it wouldn't work, but still…

o

9h and 30 minutes later

We were ready. Rose wearing Exodus rust Palazzo pants and a black strapless polka dot tube top. Black stilettos peaked from under her pants. Her hair was straightened. She wore dark mascara and eyeshadow. I was wearing a short black dress that strapped around the neck and a mini skirt. **(a/n: pics on profile.) **My hair was curled and hanging loosely. We were so going to smoke the crowd.

"Ready?" I asked Artemis.

"I was born ready." she replied smirking. " Just so you know, there is vampires in the crowd, I smell them, but I think they drink animals not humans." Well that is weird. We only know Carlisle Cullen with that eating habit.

"Oh." I stated. "Well let's get on stage." The two of us have lot's of different types of music. We don't stick with one genre.

"Let's start with Money Honey." Rose said. It was one of our favorites.

We walked on stage. Everything is dark. No one could see us yet, but we could see them. We stood in our positions… the music started and the light shined on us.

(a/n: artemis/rose=bold, athena/bella=italic, both=bold and italic)

_**Thats m-o-n-e-y..so sexy **_

**Damn, I love the jam, the jet and the mansion.** _(Oh yeah) _

**And I enjoy the gifts and the trips to the islands.(**_Oh yeah)_

**Its good to live expensive **

**You know it, but my knees get weak intensive **

**When you give me k-kisses **

_**Thats money honey, **_

_**Well I'm your lover and your mistress **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**When you touch me, its so delicious **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**Baby when you tell me the pieces **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**Thats m-o-n-e-y...so sexy **_

_Damn, I love the boat by the beach on the west coast._ **(Oh yeah)**

_And I enjoy some fine champagne _

_While my girls toast _**(Oh yeah)**

_Its good to live expensive _

_You know it but, my knees get weak intensive _

_When you give me k-kisses _

_**Thats money honey, **_

_**Well I'm your lover and your mistress **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**When you touch me, it's so delicious **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**Baby when you tell me the pieces **_

_**Thats money honey **_

**You know I appreciate **

**The finer things **

**But its not what makes me happy as baby** _(I can do without a thing)_

**The turn in loving is more than I can handle **

**Never burn out this candle oh baby...baby **

_**K-K-K-Kisses...Thats money honey, **_

_**Well I'm your lover and your mistress **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**When you touch me, it's so delicious **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**Baby when you tell me the pieces **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_When you get making kisses.. _

_Thats money honey, _

_Well I'm your lover and your mistress _

_Thats money honey _

_When you touch me, it's so delicious _

_Thats money honey _

_Baby when you tell me the pieces _

_Thats money honey _

_**When you get making kisses.. **_

_**Thats money honey, **_

_**Well I'm your lover and your mistress **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**When you touch me, it's so delicious **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**Baby when you tell me the pieces **_

_**Thats money honey **_

_**That's m-o-n-e-y...so sexy **_

We waved at the crowd, getting louder chears.

"Thank you everybody! Having a good night." I yelled as everyone screamed. Grinning, I looked around, until I spotted six pairs of topaz eyes starring at me. Great.

o

**Hello, it's ME YEAH! Anyways. You people might be confused, let me explain. Artemis Fire is Rose and Athena Sword is Bella. They don't ever use their real names, they forgot them when they crashed. **


End file.
